


Крокей

by Dull_Balrog



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog
Kudos: 3





	Крокей

Патрицию снилось что он клюшка. Он лежал в тёмном мешке с другими... клюшками? Нет похоже не клюшками...  
А потом его достали за лапы и всучили какой-то маленькой девочке. Нет, он не имел ничего против маленьких девочек (обычно они не доставляли ему проблем),   
но она посмела тыкать его носом в ежа!   
Ветинари осуждающе посмотрел на девочку - девочка рассмеялась.  
В итоге, он просто изгибал шею, давая ёжику время, чтоб удрать, и с некоторой долей злорадства вспоминая ту самую, весьма неприличную песню.  
Как-же хорошо, что дети так быстро отвлекаются! Голова кота, это конечно немного странно, но девочка оставила его без внимания,   
и было-бы весьма глупо с его стороны не воспользоваться ситуацией. И он рванул с поля.   
Крылья как на зло не слушались, возможно с непривычки, а может от того, что их подрезают (и скорее всего так и есть). Он так увлёкся пытаясь взлететь... и попался!  
Какая настырная девочка, удрать не удалось, его изловили и бесцеремонно зажали под мышкой. Лорд Ветинари решил, что дёргаться сейчас, ниже его достоинства.   
Он ждал.


End file.
